Tessellate-A MikuxRin and MikuxLuka Fanfic
by CupcaxRox19
Summary: After conflicts regarding Miku's close relationships, she is forced to choose between her guardian angel and her spunky, more down-to-earth colleague. But her heart forces her to keep a relationship with only one. But is it really right to choose, and more importantly, which?


**So it's a love triangle...? **

**Anyways, Miku is in love with both Luka and Rin. It's different, I guess, because Luka and Rin know each other exist but do not have mutual feelings...? Anyway, I wanted to make a fanfic so here we are :P**

**This is all my work, at least to begin with, and having it be my first fanfiction, I would appreciate it if I get constructive criticism, rather than hate. If I make a mistake please do correct me. I apologize in advance for bad English x3.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING Vocaloid ;w;**

* * *

"MIKU-CHAAAAAN!"

The screaming cries of the blonde lover-girl cut through the serene silence of the school. It's not always like this; most of the time it was never quiet in the first place. But this is the day after Semester exams, anything can happen...

** G**...

Everyone takes a tiny step to the side as Rin cuts through, searching for Miku. I'm going to be a bit sadistic now and say that poor Rin had a hard day and was now searching for her piece of mind, which just happens to be Miku.

"WHERE ARE YOU, MIKU-CHAAAN?" The screaming girl has no idea how much attention she's drawing. People back against the lockers are staring awkwardly at the poor, frantic blonde, still scrambling to find her Miku.

One last slip around the next corner, Rin is now face-to-face with a confused Miku. Poor Miku didn't see it coming; Rin grabbed her shoulders and gave her an extended, emotional kiss. Bystanders awkwardly walked away, some staying to see what happened next, others giving a disappointed sigh and even some rude laughter at their girl-girl relationship. Rin doesn't seem to mind this and envelops Miku in a tight hug as Miku shoots the crowd a dirty look.

After the bystanders in the hallway scurry to class, Miku takes the cheerful Rin by both hands.

"Rin-chan, calm down a bit," Miku tries to stop giggling but both the humour and shock of Rin's actions won't let her.

"But...but...you were gone for a while, that's all."

It had been a "long" time, about a week. Miku reminded herself that Rin was different than her, more energetic and altogether childish. The way Miku compares herself to Rin makes her think of another person. Luka...

_Come to think of it, where is Luka?_ She hasn't shown up for any of her classes today. Miku was also a bit relieved, in a bad way, that Luka didn't see the kiss...

"Miku-chan?" Rin brought Miku back out of her head and to Earth, or more correctly, the hallway. "Can we go to lunch?"

They were going to be late for lunch, but they knew _that._ While Miku was a bit worried, Rin didn't care as long as she got to eat with Miku. Oh, and a cookie :3

* * *

****About an hour later, who knows, a panting Luka burst into the science classroom. Her hair, for odd reasons, was up in a "hidden" messy bun, and on her face were lopsided glasses that she doesn't necessarily need.

Everyone suddenly stops pouring this shit into that shit for chemistry and stares awkwardly at Luka, until they go back to chemistry, leaving only Miku and Rin looking at Luka. "Well, Luka-chan, you're still a better cross-dresser than my brother"

About half the class gives Rin a light chuckle. The other half look at Luka and Len for their reactions. Len just shakes his head and Luka simply glares at Rin.

The so-called science "teacher" finally looks up from reading-erm...nevermind-on her laptop and acknowledges Luka.

"Screw you, you're late" is all she says so Luka just leaves the classroom before Miku can say anything. The teal-pigtailed girl slouched in her seat and let her science partner, which was Rin, do all the work.

* * *

****Rin left early, therefore it was only a distraught Miku who walked to her apartment. The school was basically a campus, so students lived in very close apartments.

**TBC**


End file.
